


A Moment For Answers

by caydenotspade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydenotspade/pseuds/caydenotspade
Summary: When Elwÿnn faces a feeling of dread towards her Hunter Vanguard, she seeks the one woman she believes might give her advice for her next course of action.





	A Moment For Answers

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small prelude to Forsaken involving my main hunter. i've many ideas for my hunter, since i've had her for about four years? and being how Cayde means a lot to me, this expansion is going to hurt. not just me, but her as well.

     It was a truth that Warlock's were .. strange beings. Their magic festered in their fingertips and glowed at the edges of their mind, they knew things that Hunter's couldn't bear to imagine, they dreamt of things Titan's wouldn't dare cross.  
     It was why Elwÿnn went to Ikora, because ..

          "Ah, Hunter."  
     Elwÿnn stepped up to her study, the brunette lifting her hood and placing it on her shoulders. It was one of the instances her transmat landed her near the Bazaar, the fresh smell of ramen and the clanking of kitchen equipment filling her ears before she opened her eyes. Ikora was facing away from her as she landed, her eyes towards the City and the Traveler. The Warlock sensed the Hunter long before her feet touched the ground.  
          "Ikora." the brunette smiled, nodding in greeting. "I .. I have a question."  
     Ikora smiled, as if she had been expecting such. Her hands loosened behind her back as her shoulders lowered, and before the words escaped from the hunteress' mouth, her smile had quickly failed.  
          "Do.. Warlocks get premonitions? Feelings of what is to come?"  
Ikora let out a breath, her eyes downwards as she turned an eye towards the City before drifting up to the heavens. Ships passed by of landing and leaving Guardians, those that were beginning to take their first steps into the frontier and those that came back with stories to tell of their adventures. It was a small distraction, for a mere moment, before she brought herself back.  
     She sensed it. She sensed it for a long time.  
          "Yes," she finally answered. "We do. I detected the Red War months before it happened, evils of Crota and Oryx on the horizon. Why do you ask?"  
     Elwÿnn felt hesitant and she brought her arms to her stomach, playing with her fingers and the metal pieces of armor along her knuckles. She felt a brush of light against her heart, knowing it was her Ghost pushing her to ask the question she so desperately did not want to.  
          ".. it's Cayde."  
     And Ikora's face fell, worry encasing her features and furrowing her brows.  
          "He's left for the Reef," Elwÿnn continued. "He said goodbye to me, he.. he even asked me to come along, after .. I .."  
     A slight tint crossed her cheeks and she looked away, hiding her face in the fabric of her cloak. He said three simple words back to her on the EDZ a few days ago, and she couldn't stop thinking of the way his voice sounded when he said them. Even bringing them up in conversation was enough to make her burst.  
          ".. after we hung out for a while. He sent me a message just recently.. stating he needs my help. But .. Ikora.." she continued, "I have a bad feeling."  
     Ikora watched the Hunter's expression go from flustered to worry instantaneously, leading her to believe there was a hidden meaning behind her words, but she chose not to push. Something told her that it was best left secret; instead, she paid attention to her worry.  
          "As do I." the Warlock answered, and she stepped closer to Elwÿnn. "Although I may not agree with his recklessness, he was always someone that asked for help when he needed it the most. If he asked you.. you must go. No questions."  
     Elwÿnn was taken a back by the Warlock's answer, half expecting a scolding or words of warning towards the Exo Vanguard. But she.. hadn't expected a push, and she felt a tinge of light press against the back of her head, as if her Ghost was tugging her along to leave the City.  
     If she had gone to Zavala, she knew his words would involve a scolding and to stay nearby, _you must stay for our people. Cayde made his choice_. But this was Ikora, one of the smartest women she knew. Elwÿnn knew to follow her advice, and follow she did, despite the dread in her heart and the heaviness in her gut.  
     Ikora nodded towards the Hunter's retreating frame, her boots clanking on the metal beneath her and she nodded in return, turning her back and transmatting towards Estival Excursion. The Warlock watched as the last of the woman's cape disappeared, wondering when she would see her again - and what she would bring back.


End file.
